Chain
by SasuNaru325
Summary: There are three main rules we must follow… Rule one… Kill or be killed. Rule two… If you betray your owners, you die. Rule three… Live only to fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There are three main rules we must follow… Rule one… Kill or be killed. Rule two… If you betray your owners, you die. Rule three… Live to fight. That is our guidelines. What we have to do to keep in line. A cruel fate, but people like us have nowhere else to turn.

I stared down at my pistol and let out a heavy sigh. "Today's going to be a long day." I muttered to myself. I just had a really bad feeling that the day was going to end badly.

"Desert Eagle .50 Cal right?" A voice asked me.

I looked up to see my subordinate standing there, the perky little blond who doesn't belong here… This is no place for the kind of heart… Yet, he's here so there is no helping it. His beautiful blue irises shinned as he stared at my gun admiring it. I looked back at my gun. "Yeah, you already knew that though." I looked up at him curiously. "What are you up to?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The blond looked down and handed me his gun. "I-I think I messed it up." He muttered looking away. I should have known. He is a complete idiot.

I sighed and looked at the gun. Somehow the idiot got it jammed. I mumbled to myself and stood up. "You dented up my gun idiot."

The blond winced and looked away. "S-Sorry." He began to fidget. "I-I didn't mean to." He said looking at me with those big blue eyes.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "It's fine… You can borrow my M9 Beretta." I glared at him. "Naruto… If you put even the slightest scratch on it I'll kill you." I growled harshly as I opened my gun locker and pulled out the gun.

Naruto nodded and held out his hands as if he was a little kid begging for candy. I don't see how Master thinks this kid will be a top assassin but whatever. I don't think even I, Sasuke Uchiha could help him but sadly that's exactly what I have to do. I'm forsaken.

I looked at the other gun. I can't believe the idiot jammed it. I told him exactly how to use it and he still messes it up. I mean what the fucking hell is wrong with this kid? He always smiles and he's an idiot. Well I guess the smiling will stop after his first real mission. I let out a heavy sigh and tied up my boots. "Master wants us to go see him in five for briefing. Be ready." I stood up and walked out the door. I think he might be contagious… Like, if I stay close to him for too long I'll become an idiot. I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I've seen it happen. I mean that Kiba idiot, he made me trip on my own feet okay. He was talking and I suddenly tripped. I don't trip it's unnatural.

"S-Sasuke…" A girl suddenly walked up to me and held out her hand. "I-if you need repairs I can take them to Neji…" She said looking down at the floor.

I smiled. "Yeah I actually do have one that needs repairs." I handed her the gun that Naruto jammed. "Thank you Hinata." I said smiling at her.

She returned the smile and retreated down the hallway.

I found myself in front of Master's office and knocked on the door waiting for the usual. 'Come in.' I opened the door when they allowed me entrance.

"Early as usual Sasuke..."

I turned my head to see Master sitting there with a glass of red wine smiling. "You know I dislike being late." I said looking around the room. To be honest I've never saw Master's face before. He always wears a hood that makes it hard to see his face but it's never really bothered me. All that matters is his word above all else. I frowned. "That… Kid you told me to train, are you sure he'll become an assassin?" I asked curiously as I fixed the collar of my shirt.

"Sasuke… Please don't doubt me." He muttered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I do not doubt you… I doubt that kid." I looked away. "He's so innocent compared to the many that have come here." Yes, I remember the select few that failed to become and stay my partner because they all died. I hate thinking about them.

I heard master let out a laugh. "Sasuke… That kid was found covered in the blood of his own family. He saw them being murdered and survived. When we went to retrieve him he killed seven of my men. I don't think this one will disappoint."

I stared at him blankly. "He watched them die?" A shiver went down my spine. My family was killed… But… I didn't have to watch it. For him to go through that, and smile… It's… Incomprehensible.

The blond suddenly burst through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late!" He ran to my side and stood there panting. "I had to… Go to the bathroom." He gasped out.

I glared at Naruto. "You little…" I growled under my breath. What a disrespectful child.

Master suddenly spoke. "Naruto, I expect you to not do this all the time."

The blond nodded unable to speak from trying to catch his breath.

I looked at him again and sighed. I truly hope this mission is a success… I bit my lip and looked back at Master. "What's our mission?"

Master walked over to me and touched my face. "Don't be so impatient…" He looked at Naruto then back at me. "You're missions is a simple search and rescue, Mina Melrose the daughter of the town Major has been kidnapped. Try to be as clean as possible with this job and kill whoever gets in the way. It's a very simple job not like the ones I usually give Sasuke but one that will test Naruto's skills." He ruffled my hair. "Go."

I bowed and dismissed myself. It's true I'm use to more difficult missions. I looked back at Naruto who seemed deep in thought. But it will be fine; I'll probably be working on my own soon anyways.

Naruto looked up at me and smiled. "The Master is really nice." Naruto said as he fixed his watch.

I sighed. "You need to get serious."

Naruto saluted at me. "Yes 'sir!" He said grinning. I swear he's going to get shot before we even start the mission… He's getting on my last nerve.

As we got in the car Naruto began to run his jaw non-stop. I finally pulled over and pointed my gun at him. "Look kid, I don't really want to do this mission with you but Master told me to so I have to. Now just shut the fuck up or I'll blow your brains out and say you ran right into the gunfire like the incompetent idiot you are."

Naruto looked at me un-phased by my threat then looked out the window. "I'm sorry… I'm just happy." He folded his arms across his chest. "You see… I… I have nothing, or nobody. So now that I have a purpose I… I don't know. I'm just so happy." He muttered.

I put my gun down and looked away. "You're just like me when I came here." I let out a heavy sigh. "I'm… Sorry I got so mad; I'm not used to working with someone else…" I pulled back onto the road. "Just be careful today… Okay?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah."

When we arrived only a few minutes later and I got out and scoped the area then walked back to the car. "Okay… We're going to go… What the hell." I looked around in the car. "Where did he go?" I looked at the main entrance to see the idiot getting ready to bust through the front door. "Shit…" I ran over to him before he got a chance to kick down the doors and began to drag him around back. I glared him in the eyes. "Don't you remember any of your training?" I growled harshly.

Naruto looked away pouting. "I just wanted to show you how good I am." He mumbled.

I sighed. "Idiot… Stay behind me…" I leaned against the wall and Naruto did the same. I kicked down the door and began to shoot my enemies so fast Naruto didn't even get a chance to shoot. I looked at him. "Keep up."

Naruto suddenly shoved me back and fired his gun and struck down an enemy. "Y-you missed one…" He mumbled looking away.

I smiled. "Thanks."

His eyes widened. "You're welcome." He said looking down, his face turning slightly pink.

I scoped out the hallways. "Clear."

Naruto nodded and followed closely behind every once in a while backing me up.

I looked around when I realized we reached the area where the Mayor's daughter was being kept. "Be alert." I whispered then kicked down the door and began to shoot. There were at least thirteen of them but they went down quite easily and we finally found our target. She was only about fifteen so she was probably scared out of her mind.

Naruto ran over to her and quickly untied her. "Mina Melrose?"

The girl nodded. "Where is daddy?" She asked as her eyes filled up with tears.

Naruto smiled reassuringly. "We're going to take you to him soon. It will be fine." He said lifting her into his arms.

The girl tightly hugged him. "Thank you…" She whispered.

I looked around. "Something isn't right here." I looked around thinking hard about our situation. "Maybe…" I bit my lip and looked at Naruto who looked at me.

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong Sasuke?" He asked in a worried tone.

I shook my head. "This mission is—" I was suddenly cut off by a gun shot and an agonizing pain in the left side of my chest. Before I knew it a horrid sound erupted from my throat and I fell to my knees. I could hear Naruto scream and shoot but for some reason I couldn't see. It was as if I took a sudden plunge into the depths of hell without any way of escaping. I put my hand over the wound gasping. I have been shot before but it occurs very rarely and so you could say that I'm not exactly accustomed to it. I fell to the side and curled into a ball. I suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around me. "Sasuke…! Sasuke please talk to me!" It was Naruto and I think he's crying.

I forced my eyes open and looked up at the blond. "Leave me…" I managed to choke out.

Naruto shook his head. "No." He suddenly picked me up on his back and looked at Mina. "Please stay close to me." He whispered.

I could hear gunshots but the sound began to slowly fade to background noise and I found myself by a lake. I looked around. It was surrounded by lush greens and its water looked so pure and untouched by man and their creations. I looked up at the beautiful cloudless sky. This place was all too familiar. I had been here before. I frowned when I realized where I was. "Itachi…" I muttered as I walked to the dock and sat down putting my feet into the water. "That's right… Itachi and I sat right here."

"Sasuke…"

My eyes widened and I looked back to see Itachi standing there. I stood up and slowly began to walk then began to quicken my pace and I collided with Itachi's warm body and hugged him tightly. "Anki…" I whispered.

I felt by beloved big brothers tears fall upon my shoulder and it brought me to tears as well. "It's only a dream." I whispered as I hugged him tighter.

He tightened his grip around me. "You're right… It's only a dream." He said smiling and petting my head. "But… You have to go… You can't live in dreams forever."

My eyes widened. "Wait… Anki I don't want to wake up! I want to stay here!"

He chuckled and poked in the forehead like he always did. "Sayonara… Sasuke… See you later."

I opened my eyes and tears began to flow from them. "No… I don't want to be here…" I sat up and began to rip the IV's off screaming at the top of my lungs. "Let me fucking die!" I ripped off the bandages that were over the wound on my chest. "Kill me damn it…! _Kill_ me!!" The wound in my chest suddenly opened and I cried out in pain. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me tightly. "Anki…?" I whispered weakly.

Naruto pressed his forehead on my shoulder. "Calm down…" He whispered.

I closed my eyes. Why? Why did I have to wake up? Why couldn't I wander in that dream just a little longer? Why couldn't I see his face just a while longer? I wrapped my arms around the blond and closed my eyes. Why? It seemed like that question kept racing through my mind and for some strange reason, I'm glad Naruto is here. I tightly clenched Naruto's shirt. "I want my Anki back…" I whispered into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto rubbed my back. "It's okay… I understand."

Those words… Anyone else could say them and I'd tell them they couldn't possibly understand but Naruto and I… We're the same.

"Naruto." A voiced called from the doorway.

Naruto looked at the doorway. "Master." He muttered. He looked at me and gave me a faint smile. "I'll be back." He whispered. He got up and walked out of the room.

I reached out my hand. "Don't… Don't…" I put my hand to my chest and clutched my shirt. "Don't leave me…" I leaned back and stared at the roof. I feel weak. I closed my eyes and put my hand against the now bleeding wound then looked at the blood on my hand. I wonder how many more times my life will be stained with such a hideous color. How many days would go on that I would find myself alive but covered in this color? I'm so close to my wish but yet so far away, why? Why…? My left eye suddenly began to throb. I put my hand on my face and whimpered in pain.

Naruto walked back into the room and gasped. "Sasuke, your wound! And why is your face covered in blood?!" Naruto leaned out the door. "NURSE!"

I smiled to myself. He is so air headed to not notice when he hugged me. I sat up and smiled at him. "It's fine Naruto." I put my hand over the wound again. "It's just a little scratch." I muttered looking at the sheets of the bed. The bed creaked and I looked up at Naruto who began to rub the blood off my face with his shirt. I grabbed his hand. "It's fine really." I looked at his eyes and realized he was crying. My eyes widened. "Don't cry… Not for me." I just realized something… I just met him but I feel as if I have always known him. "Naruto…" I held his hand and stared at it. "Who are you to me?"

Naruto tightened his grip in my hands. "I…"

--

Read && Rewiew!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I stared at Naruto…"Just… Who are you to me?"

Naruto looked away. "I…" He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "I'm nobody. I am just your pupil. Don't act so weird Sasuke!" He said laughing and hitting me on my back.

I stared at him blankly. Why…? Why am I so convinced I know him? Just who is he? Moreover, why is he here? I fell back against the bed and stared at the roof. "Is that so…" What is wrong with me lately? It is impossible that I know him. I do not even remember my mother and father; Master helped me forget that dark past… And…

"_I love you."_

My eyes widened and I clutched my head. "S-shit…" My ears began to ring and the room seemed to be shaking.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Naruto's voice seemed to fade into the back of my mind.

Everything went black, the world was silent, and once again, I was in a world made of all my dreams.

"Sasuke, you keep causing trouble for yourself…"

My eyes widened and I spun around and looked at Itachi. "What do you mean?"

Itachi smiled at me as he always did when we were younger. "Foolish Otouto…" He whispered. "If you keep trying to remember the past you will remember sad things." He walked over to me and hugged me. "Are you really sure you want to go through it all again?"

I closed my eyes. "Itachi… I am not trying to remember the past. I just wanted to see how I knew that brat Naruto." I muttered as I put my fingers against Itachi's chest as I felt his heart pulse. My world I created is so perfect, everything feels, and looks so real.

Itachi began to pet my head. "If you don't want to remember it, then do not try to remember who he is Otouto…"

I sighed. "You tell me then, how do I know him?"

"It was from a long time ago, you knew him when your parents were alive." Itachi paused for a moment as if thinking how to explain it. "You two were…" Itachi's eyes widened then he sighed. "Sorry Otouto, time for me to go… And time for you to wake up." He stepped back, poked me in the forehead, and waved goodbye. "I will tell you later… Maybe."

My eyes widened and I sat up and looked around. I was at Master's lab. I looked at my shoulder and saw that it was now repaired. "Master…?" I got up and looked around. "Master?"

"Sasuke you seem bothered by something."

I looked back at Master then closed my eyes. "Not really." I muttered.

"Is that so?" His cold fingers slid down the side of my face. "You were crying in Naruto's arms if I recall correctly." He wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me what's wrong." He muttered as he played with my pants. I looked up at the roof. "It was just my usual dream is all Master."

"The one of the world you made?"

"Yeah…"

He unbuttoned my shirt and let it drop to the floor. "I see." His cold fingers touched my chest. "Do I need to make any modifications?"

I closed my eyes. "No Master… I believe everything is functioning correctly."

"Sasuke, you're perfect. My greatest creation. My precious, beautiful Sasuke."

I felt my pants fall to my knees and my body was pressed against a wall. "Yes Master…"

"Sasuke what would you ask for if I told you, you could have anything you wanted?"

It was an obvious answer. "Just Master's praise." I muttered.

"What if I told you we can wake _him_ up?"

My eyes widened. "R-really?"

-Later-

Naruto stared at me with his eyebrow raised he seemed like he thought I was acting suspicious. "Sasuke… What is today's mission?"

I looked at the blond and then at my watch. "We're leaving in an hour to escort someone, it's said that they are being targeted." I sighed and fixed my armband. "We are to dress formally and be at the checkpoint before the appointed time, we can't be late." I looked at him. "You do have a suit right?"

Naruto looked away. "I don't…" He muttered. He looked back at me. "Hey Sasuke… You seem really happy today, what's up with that?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him and smiled. "I get to see someone I have not seen for a long while later today. Want to come?"

Naruto smiled happily. "Sure!"

I stared at the blond. So… If what Itachi said was right then, I actually knew him when I was younger. He never told me what Naruto was to me back then. I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed as I looked out ahead of us. We were walking down a street Naruto wanted to walk along. We were not there long but for what little time we were made me fond of the place. We were on a long stretched out road that ran across a body of water. Palm trees grew on the side of the road. The sun was setting and it colored the sky in an array of beautiful colors. "Why did we come here again I asked glancing at the blond.

He glanced at me then looked over at the setting sun and stretched out his arms. "Does this not take you back or what?" He said grinning even more.

I raised my eyebrow. "Take me back when?"

He spun around and put his hands behind his back. "Never mind…" He muttered, closing his eyes. He looked back at the sun. Orange is… My favorite color."

"_My favorite color is orange what about you?" _

"_Did you know were like the sun and the sky?"_

I closed my eyes. "Blue…" I muttered.

Naruto looked back at me. "The sun… And Sky."

I have heard him say this before; it was a long time ago… We were… Here.

Naruto walked over to me. "Let's go…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Hey Sasuke…"

I looked at Naruto. "What is it?" I asked looking at him. I wonder what this feeling is.

He smiled up at me. "Let's have fun later!"

My eyes widened and I looked away scratching the back of my neck. "Well... What do you mean fun?" What is the feeling that seems so alien to me? It is… Warm…

Naruto hugged my arm tightly. "Yeah! We'll go have ice-cream and go watch a movie!" He said laughing and making small circles in front of him with his ringer. "We have to eat _lots_ of ice-cream and get an ice-cream headache too!"

I glared at him. "Naruto what you are describing is a date." I said rubbing my forehead. I do not understand at all…

He ran in front of me and spun around. "And then at the end…" He stopped and grabbed my arms and spun in a circle. "We'll go star gazing like before, right?" He let go of my arms and I continued spinning then almost fell backwards. "Baka." I said glaring at him. My eyes widened. "Naruto?" I do not know why you are so simply amazing… You confuse me, you anger me, and you annoy me yet…

He was looking at the sky now; his irises stared into the distant blue abyss. "Just like back then." He muttered.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "No more coffee for you." I am being drawn into you.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "EH?!?! I need coffee though!"

I scoffed. "You're too damn hyper. I'll put you on Ritalin, if you don't stop acting so damn crazy all the time." I want to touch you.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Sasuke, are you on drugs."

I glared at him. "Am I on—what the fuck? Where did that come from? And you're the one who is probably on drugs!" I said pushing him lightly. I want… To hold you…

He simply giggled. "Maybe I am!" He suddenly flicked me on the nose. "Sasuke what you need is sugar. Lot's and lots of sugar." I think he is just talking now… Maybe he likes to hear himself talk. I sighed and watched him sling his arms around and go on and on about nothing special as we walked back to the car.

I cut into his pointless chatter. "We still have to get you that suit don't we?" I muttered.

He looked at me. "What do you mean?" He asked blinking. "Don't you have a spare lying around at home?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto, I don't think my clothes will fit you…"

Naruto crossed his arms pouting. "You're saying I'm short aren't you?"

I thought for a moment then looked at him. "I am." I replied bluntly.

Naruto glared at me then looked away. "Bastard." He muttered.

-Later-

Naruto looked around wide-eyed. "W-why did we come here, it looks expensive…" He grabbed my arm. "Let's just go to a thrift shop."

I slapped him upside the head. "Idiot." I looked around. "I wonder if she is working today…" I walked further into the store and found Hinata walking amongst the clothes. "Thank goodness. Hinata!"

She turned around and smiled at me. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She looked at Naruto. "Shopping?"

I smiled. "The brat here needs a suit, think you can fix him up with a nice one?"

Naruto glared at me. "Brat?"

I pushed him towards Hinata. "Take good care of him."

She grabbed the blond then looked at me. "B-but…" She looked at the blond as her face turned even redder. She sighed. "I-I will try…" She muttered.

I looked around the store. I _despise_ shopping, I always had Hinata pick out my outfits. She was kind of like my mom in a weird way. I looked at my watch then sat down and watched Hinata and Naruto walk back and fourth looking at the clothes. It had not even been five minutes and Hinata had already found the perfect suit for the blond that fit perfectly.

They both walked over to me.

Hinata bowed. "I-I hope you like it Sasuke." She said fidgeting behind her back.

I hugged her. "Thank you Hinata. I owe you again."

Naruto looked between us then muttered something and slammed his suit into my gut. "Buy it so we can leave…" He growled.

I sighed. "Credit card is okay right?" I asked pulling my wallet out of my pocket.

She nodded. "I-it is two grand…"

I handed her my credit card. "You know the pin." I muttered then looked at Naruto who was sitting by the door with his arms crossed glaring at me.

Hinata handed me my credit card. "H-he looks upset… I think it is my fault." She looked down fidgeting. "Tell him it is a misunderstanding please…"

I blinked. "Okay…" I glanced back the blond then smiled at her. "Have a good day okay?" I walked over to the blond and looked down at him. "You have misunderstood something." I muttered then went out the door.

Naruto followed behind me. "S-So you and her are not… Together?"

I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, she is like a sister slash mom type thing." I said opening the car door.

Naruto smiled happily. "I see." He muttered as he got in the car.

I sighed and pressed my head against the steering wheel. "Let's hope this mission ends quickly…" I muttered as I looked up and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at Naruto who smelled one of my shirts. "What are you doing?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He looked at me and shoved my shirt in my face. "Your cologne smells awesome!" He said laughing.

I sighed and started the car. "Hinata picked it out it is Calvin Klein… I think it is called obsession…" I slapped myself in the face. "Why are we even talking about this?"

He looked around. "Hey, hey. Do you have other colognes?"

I blinked. "Don't you want the kind on that shirt?"

He shook his head. "No it smells much better on you." He muttered hugging my shirt.

I sighed. "You are very odd…"

-Later-

Naruto unbelievably followed all of my directions and came off as a perfect gentleman at the party. He seemed to have no trouble at all but I could tell he was doing his best. The mission was a complete success and it turned out the tip was a lie.

Naruto muttered as he yanked on the tie attempting to get it off. "Stupid… Bowties… Fancy clothes…!" He yanked at it again and choked himself.

I growled and spun him around to face me then sighed. "It is not hard." I muttered as I gently untied the bow, took it from him, and grinned. "Do you need me to take off your clothes for you too?"

He looked away. "Actually… He looked down at the buttons on his shirt then held out his hands. "I do not know if my hands are steady enough to unbutton my shirt… I am really shaky for some reason." He looked up at me then smiled. "Never mind though… I will wear this when we go visit that person you were talking about…" He said smiling up at me.

I glared at him. "Just wear normal clothes." I began to unbutton his shirt and noticed a large scar on his stomach. "What is that?" I asked curiously, as I ran my fingers across it.

The blond put his hand over the scar. "Do not touch it… It still hurts." He muttered and tossed the shirt over on the chair.

I pulled my hand away. "It still hurts, how? It looks fully healed…" I muttered.

He looked at me. "It was from yesterday… My cuts, they heal faster then a normal person's… Faster then your wounds too." He put his hand over his stomach again. "When I was little they did tests on me. So… I turned out… Differently." He smiled. "They tested on you too right?"

I looked away. "I do not care."

Naruto blinked. "Eh?"

I looked back at him. "Are you deaf? I do not care. Your past is your problem, not mine." I growled and went to walk away.

Naruto scoffed. "You were a part of my past bastard."

My eyes widened and I looked back at him. "What?"

He was now glaring at me. "Of course you would forget everything, even the promise. I knew you would." He clenched his teeth. "I hate you."

My eyes widened. "H-hey… I did not mean to forget… They took all my memories." I muttered I felt helpless. Why could I not remember?

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, they took mine too. But when I saw you they came back, everything, the promises, and the lies." Tears suddenly fell from his eyes. "You did not mean it… You are a liar."

I clenched my teeth. Remember… I want to remember!!

--

Review :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Sasuke~"_

_I turned around and glared at the idiot running at me. "Who are you again?" I said sarcastically._

_The blonde tripped before he reached me. He glared up at me. "Sasuke! You're mean! You're suppose to be nice! We're friends aren't we?"_

_I looked away. "I don't remember wanting to be your friend. Usuratonkatchi~" I stuck out my tongue and began to walk away. I was a stubborn child. I didn't get along with the children and I kissed ass around the adults acting like a sweet, loving and innocent child. I was no such thing. I was mean, cocky and I hated people. I looked back at the blonde to see the lonely child I always remembered sulking around as other children talked horribly about him. I walked back an held out my hand. "Come on baka." I said looking away blushing. Why am I nice to him?_

_Naruto's eyes lit up and he grinned up at me stupidly as he grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry Sasuke."_

_My eyes widened and I looked at him. Why… Is he apologizing?_

_He cocked his head to the side as he continued to smile like an idiot. "I'll try to be less annoying so you will like me!"_

_I was shocked. I should have apologized… I should have said that I would change for him… He's so kind. Why? When he was treated so horrible. "You're being annoying."_

_He gasped. "Eh! By saying that? I'm sorry!"_

_My eye twitched and I turned around. "Let's go baka…"_

_He quickly followed beside me and spoke about random things as usual. He would talk about his family and he would talk about ramen like it was some kind of sacred food. He was annoying… But I was happy. I was not alone anymore… My family was powerful and my father expected me to be perfect. He had tutors, trainers and guards constantly surrounding me. I hated my life. I hated being in my brother's shadow but, I still love him nonetheless._

_-Archery-_

_I pulled back the bow and stared at the target. I took a deep breath and-_

"_Sasuke!"_

_I suddenly let go of the string and missed the target completely. In a flash I had an arrow in my hand and I pulled back the bow and pointed at Naruto. "Let's play a game. You run… And I'll try to catch you with this arrow." I was cruel._

_He grinned. "What do I get if I win?" He was an idiot._

_I sighed and turned then shot the arrow at the target. "Baka…" I hit a perfect bullseye this time then looked at Naruto. "Can you shoot?"_

_Naruto smiled. "There is nothing I can't do!" He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Let me see it."_

_I stare at him for a moment then gave him the bow and an arrow. I doubt he can do it. I watched him clumsily pull it back and stand there for a few seconds an then he let the string go. To my surprise he hit the target, but barely. _

_He scratched the back of his head. "Um… I wasn't really trying. Could I have another arrow?"_

_I sighed and handed him an arrow then walked behind him and helped him with his pose. "Put your foot there… Like that." I looked out at the target. "Now look at the target."_

_Naruto looked at the target then at me his face lightly colored pink. "You think I can hit it?"_

_I stared at the target. "I know you can. Now take a deep breath then as you breathe out… Shoot."_

_Naruto took a deep breath, exhaled then… Bullseye. He gasped happily. "I did it!" I knew he could and if he couldn't he would try until he perfected it. He was an idiot. He smiled happily at me. "Sasuke I did it!" He was so annoying…_

_-Studying-_

_I stared at my book and skimmed through it as my photographic memory recorded every part of it. I wrote down some notes that I would never have to actually use and continued scanning._

_Tap._

_I blinked and looked at my window. The ignored it and looked back down at the book again._

_Tap._

_I glared at the window and walked over to it opening it suddenly getting hit in the forehead with a rock. I growled and stared down at the idiot. "What are you doing?" I whispered harshly._

_He smiled up at me. "Juliet, Oh Juliet! Where art thou Juliet!" He said chuckling. _

_I growled at the imbecile. "Go away. I'm studying."_

_He pouted. "Why do you need to study? You're already too smart."_

_I sighed. "Shut up."_

_Naruto smiled up at me. "Anyways, get down here."_

_I stared down at him then suddenly began to climb out my window._

"_E-Eh! What are you doing?" He quickly ran to catch me._

_I fell on him and grinned down at him. "Wow Romeo, you've gotten weak."_

_He growled. "Shut up!"_

_I laughed and stood up brushing off. "Now what do you want idiot?"_

"_Nothing! I wanted to see you!" He was so damn stupid._

_He was everywhere I went he followed me even when he was not suppose to. Sometimes on rare occasions when he did not come to see me I would feel slightly empty inside. The world would feel incomplete and broken down. I hated when he was not around._

_One day Naruto wanted me to go somewhere special with him… He grabbed my hand and yanked me with him. "Come on I have something to show you!" He said happily. "Close your eyes though!"_

_I glared at him. "You expect me to trust you?"_

_He smiled happily. "Of course!" Don't smile at me like that…_

_I sighed and closed my eyes as he continued to drag me with him. I wanted to trust him. I wanted to be able to trust him and I believed I could… Because it was in fact him._

_He suddenly stopped causing me to run into him. "Okay… Open your eyes."_

_I opened my eyes and stood there bewildered. We were standing in front of a large Cherry Blossom Tree surrounded by fireflies and the starry sky gleamed with all its mysterious glory as the full moon lit up the world. "Naruto… This is amazing." I looked at him to see he was staring at me smiling. "What?"_

_He looked at the ground. "It's going to sound stupid… But… Don't hate me for it…" He looked at me slightly flustered. "I… Kind of love you Sasuke Uchiha." He laughed nervously. He is a complete idiot but…_

_I stared at him then looked at the tree, my face felt hot. I was not use to feeling embarrassed so this was strange, my heart was beating fast as he stared at me. Maybe this whole time I…No… That's stupid. I thought myself. I was stubborn I didn't want to admit defeat and if I somehow came to love him…_

"_Sasuke."_

_I looked at him confused. "Wha-" My eyes widened as his lips touched mine. My heart froze and I suddenly had a strange feeling in my stomach. I couldn't explain it… I closed my eyes. It's not normal… What did I care about normal though? _

_Naruto suddenly pinned me to the ground. "Do you love me?"_

_I looked away. I was always so stubborn. "Don't ask such annoying things, baka…"_

_He pressed his lips against mine and all I could think was 'more'. His tongue licked my lips._

_My eyes widened and I went to say something but he slid his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly as I clutched his shirt. I wonder how he learned to do this stuff? _

_He sat up and wiped the drool away from his mouth. "Sasuke you look really beautiful in the moonlight… You're like a beautiful portrait." He said grinning._

_I looked away. "Shut up."_

_He smiled and grabbed my shirt. "Can I take this off?"_

_I glared at him. "Why would you want to?"_

_He smiled at me. "If you want to know… Take off your shirt."_

_My face flustered. "T-That's stupid. I-I don't want to know!"_

_He laughed and pushed shirt up over my face. "Liar." He licked my chest causing me to cringe. "I can make you feel really good so let me okay?"_

_I blushed and pulled the shirt off. "You'll do what you want anyways…"_

_He smiled happily. "You know me too well!" He licked my neck then began to suck on it._

_I gasped and began to squirm underneath him. "Naru… To… Ngg…" I tightly clutched his shirt as a strange sensation vibrated through my body._

_His hand slid down and began to rub my groin outside my pants._

_I whimpered. "S-stop…"_

_He suddenly stopped and stood up. "Okay." He said grinning at me._

_My eyes widened and I just laid there confused. He… Stopped? I glared at him. "What the hell?"_

_He smiled at me mischievously. "You said to stop… But if you want me to continue you have to say 'I love you Naruto Uzumaki'." He crossed his arms grinning._

_I was more then just stubborn. I sat up then began to walk away._

"_Sasuke you bastard come back here!"_

_I glared back at him. "You're annoying." I was in fact, no doubt a stubborn, cocky, bastard._

_x.x.x.x.x.x_

_I'm back guys! I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you can forgive me! . _

_Review please!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I didn't say anything about remembering Naruto, what was I suppose to tell him? Hey! Guess what? I remembered everything! Well almost everything. There a few parts of my memory that are still hazy. But I was not sure how to say it, I still was not even sure if the memory was real or just me going mad. I sighed. I never had to bother with these stupid issues without Naruto around! I stood up and put my gun in it's holster and stood up. Fuck! This is annoying. I felt a small hand on my shoulder lightly squeeze it in an attempt to calm me and my gaze fell to the floor. "Hinata... I..."

She closed her eyes. "Don't explain, I heard about all of it... You can talk to me. You know that... Are you alright?" The only time Hinata did not stutter was when she couldn't see my face. She seems to feel cornered by the eyes of others. So this was the best way to speak to her. "Just talk to me Sasuke."

I looked up at the roof. "I... Think I got part of my memories back."

She suddenly turned me around. "Sasuke do you know what that means?" She stared up at me in horror. "Master- H-He'll be so- So angry! He'll have you erase them again!" She shook me lightly. "Tell me it isn't true, tell me that! Please Sasuke! I've seen you after your memories were erased! It's-" She looked down. "I can't see you like that again... Not again." He words were full of agony. I didn't like how she was acting. I didn't like any of this. She tilted her head up.

"Sasuke, tell me... Is it true?"

The look I gave her obviously stated what I was going to say because in that moment her eyes watered. She was crying for my sake. "Hey... It could have just been an illusion my mind created..." My words were not at all convincing, I knew this yet I urged on. "Please, don't cry. It's probably nothing." I touched her face taking in the soothing atmosphere that embraced her. "Hinata..."

She bit her lip then lightly brushed my hair behind my ear. "Sasuke... Listen to me... You don't remember anything. Just do what you do best... And _never,_ I repeat _never_ tell Master..." She touched my face. "Sasuke... You're like family... Please don't do anything foolish." She pulled her hands away and stepped back bowing her head. "I-I'll be g-going now." She murmured. It seems all her energy blew away with that last statement because she was back to her shy, timid and stuttering self.

I slowly sat down and stared at the ground. That was helpful... Not! So I just forget that I remembered? Is that all? I know she is just protecting me but I- I don't know if I want to forget. I feel like I owe that much to Naruto... What the hell? What do I even care about that brat? He's just going to die in my arms! My eyes widened and I stared at my hands. Such useless things really. I could not even protect those weak fools... I'm just as weak as them... While I was sitting in my only little pity land Naruto sat next to me.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" He whispered. I know he wanted to be kind, but I didn't need kindness I needed guidance! I needed someone to _tell_ me what to do... Not suggest ideas that could make things worse! I had to make a choice. Was I to tell Master and allow him to take my memories again or would I hide my memories from Master and try to find out my past with this- This fool?

I looked over at him his blue eyes full of worry and kindness. Like small whirlpools they pulled me in, my body. It was useless to me as I tried to pull away from what felt like a magnetic field. "Naruto-"

He touched my face with his small tanned fingertips, his finger lightly slid from my cheekbone to my chin. The warmth of his touch, I had never felt such a feeling before. I was scared. I was not at all sure if I wanted this to happen. Wait! What am I saying! I hate this brat! He's annoying! I wanted to say something- Anything to get his hands away from me! I was speechless, and I was taken in by those magnificent whirlpools. He pulled my face closer and his lips lightly touched mine.

I finally got the strength enough and pushed him away in one swift thrust then stood up. "Don't fucking touch me." He has no right, I... Belong to Master. Not this damned fool! He was not going to twist my mind, he was not going to thrust my world into chaos! I am Sasuke Uchiha! A criminal, a tool and most of all a killer. Love, nor friendship was not at all part of my life, this- Imbecile, is my subordinate, and he is going to be at the top. I will not let his foolishness alter the purpose he was given! He is to serve under our Master and carry out all of the missions he is assigned appropriately and without flaw! I glared down at the fool. "I'm going to turn you into the boy... No... MAN. That our Master wishes you to be." With that I left the room booming with fury. This brat is not going to ruin the life Master has given me, before him I was a helpless brat. But now! Now I am a being with a single purpose! I was born to kill!

I stormed my way through the halls into Master's office where he sat with his back facing me. "Master, I'm sorry to disturb you but I have a request." Yes this is how things were going to be. This is exactly how they should be. "I want Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Haruno and Gaara to help me train this mutt of mine. I will require their skill to create, the perfect tool." I stood there for a moment in complete silence before he looked a me through his mask.

I could feel his excitement fill the air. "So, you're going to train your new little pet? I'm glad you're taking an interest in-"

I stopped him before he could continue. "I have no interest in that fool, I merely do not want him to fail your expectations." I fell down on one knee. "I only act when it is beneficial to you..." I closed my eyes. "I only live... For you." This was how it was. And this... Is how I am. A loyal servant to my Master's will. The man who gave me life. The man who saved me from a pitiful, disgusting world.

He let out a small chuckle. "My dear Sasuke, do as you please. But- Now that you have taken up this task. Do not fail me." He then faced his back towards me. "Go. Make a killer out of that 'fool'." He let out one last laugh.

I smiled and stood up. "I would never fail you Master."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The vile creature know as Kiba stood before me with his finger shoved up his nostril and his drooling mutant hound by his side. "So, Sasuke... What's the big idea here?" He looked around. "Hey, isn't this where were were trained? It looks awful!" He looked over at Sakura. "And why is _she_ here... She's a fucking psycho!" A cocky grin was plastered on his face as he spoke in an irritating tone. I would have killed him but it seems Sakura was already near doing so.

Her thin pink lips curled into a devilish smile and she fixed the gloves on her hand. "Inuzuka..." Her vein in her forehead pulsed madly as if a small creature was trying desperately to escape the violent woman. "Get your finger _out_ of your goddamn nose and do not _dare_ speak ill of me or you will _die._" She looked at me and her personality changed entirely as she left the Tracker speechless. "Sasuke, may I ask you what this is about?" She said smiling brightly. She was truly... The image of evil.

I looked over at the silent beast know as Gaara, a swift merciless killer. He was up there in rank right beside me. Though he may be fast he's just not as smart as me when it comes to tactics, so I will always rank higher. His empty and cold blue eyes stared past the confused blond as he stared back at the band of freaks in horror. "We are here to transform this _mutt_ into a loyal dog. I need all of your skills to make him rise to the expectations or our beloved Master." I looked between them then my eyes fell upon Hyuuga. I smiled at him. "You, I want you to train him in hand-to-hand combat. Could you do that?"

Neji gave me a fierce crooked smile. "Uchiha you already know the answer..." He looked over at Naruto. "Brat. Let's go." He said leaving no room for argument he began to walk towards a court. The memories this court left me with, the smears of blood... Some of which belong to me. The bruises and broken bones that occurred in this very spot all left a small warmth inside me. This was where I was given purpose.

Naruto stared at Neji unsure of what to do. "S-Should I... Attack you?" He muttered weakly. His hands rose then fell as he made an attempt to do what he was expected.

Neji looked at me then shook his head. "This foolish brat. Do I really have to put up with him? I could just kill him you know." He looked at the blonde and a wicked twinkle appeared in his eyes. "He just looks so fun to break." He whispered as he stood in an offensive pose. "Come on mutt. Show me what you can do." He said mocking the boy.

The dazed little blonde's eyes looked between me and Neji as if he expected me to save him. No such luck. I was not a price in shining armor. I was his superior. And he must obey... Yes he was going to get his ass beat into shape and it had to be done, he had to learn. He looked at Neji and gave him an innocent pout.

The man lowered his hands and walked over to the blonde. "Aren't you cute?" He backhanded him causing him to collapse to the ground. "Well that shit don't work here. You're going to have to grow a fucking pair!" He kicked the blonde then walked a few steps back. "Now come at me!"

Naruto's blue eyes blazed with fury, I could have sworn I had even saw a glimmer of red shine in his eyes. Magnificent... Fight back. Use those tiny fists and strike down all who appose you! He spit out blood and glared at the man who was now standing proudly as if he were some sort of God for slapping down an innocent brat. I was going to warp him, break him and recreate him. He was going to be perfect. His body lunged towards Neji, he was faster then expected but not fast enough. Neji brought down his palm in an instance colliding with the blonde's collarbone. The boy let out a blood curdling shriek as he collapsed.

I slapped myself in the face. "Disgraceful." I looked over at Neji who was outright bored, a look of utter disgust apparent on his face."Neji could you take care of this while I go talk to Master about_ live_ targets." I made sure the blonde could hear me say that. I wanted to see the horrified and shocked look he gave

Naruto sat up. His expression was just as predicted."W-Wait live tar- AHHH!" Neji's palm once again struck his collarbone and it made a loud snapping sound as the bone finally gave in to the abuse. He whimpered in agony.

Neji flared his fist angrily at the boy. "You fucking mutt do not turn your back to me! Face me! Come at me again!" His long hair swayed in the wind as he posed himself once again for the blonde to attack. He was not going to leave until the blonde could strike him at least once. He shared the same determination to please Master just as the rest of us did so even if it took all night, the brat was going to get in one strike.

I smiled as I took in the pleasing scene then left Neji to train our dear mutt. This was not going to be easy for any of us, but I would not fail. I made a promise. That will be kept.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Read and review!

Sorry if this is a bit short. I felt the training/torture deserved a chapter of it's own :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Live targets? Are you sure Sasuke?" Master asked smirking behind his mask. His fingertip traced the top of his wine glass. "Is our little Naruto ready for that?" He said pausing to look at me.

I scoffed. "I don't care if he is ready or not. He's going to have to learn to get over it." I wasn't sure if the little blonde brat was capable of killing an innocent life but I wanted to see it for myself. I wanted to see if he could still smile after taking an innocent life. I was going to make him a stone cold killer. Then maybe he will shut up about our past. I don't care about our past connection. Now we are mere comrades on a battlefield and he was my goddamn subordinate and I don't want his blood on my fucking hands! I began to grind my teeth. Damn this is irritating!

As if he could read me he sighed. "Sasuke is there something bothering you about your new subordinate?" He asked as he rose from his seat and made his way over to me. "You seem on edge..." He muttered as he traced the side of my face with his index finger.

I snapped my face away from him and scoffed. "He pisses me off Master! I... I hate him!" I growled out clenching my fists. "He's just so annoying! How can he keep smiling?! What right does he have to smile at me like that?!" I winced as my head throbbed and an image of the brat when he was young flashed into my mind. "Nnn..." I whimpered. "He's giving me a headache..." I fell back in the chair and stared up at the roof. "Master... It's killing me."

He stood in silence then put his hand on my head. "Should I have someone else take care of him? If he's going to effect your ability to function properly I can always have Sai take him off your hands..." He grabbed my face. "Would you prefer that?"

I shook my head. "No. Nobody else here is more qualified for this job then I am. I'm the best at what I do and he will learn from the best... I just..." I closed my eyes. "I need modifications... I need some memories erased..." I whispered.

He glared at me through his mask and spoke in a stern voice. "What did you remember?" He asked, demanding a response.

I looked at him feeling completely empty suddenly. "I... Have a past with that idiot... He remembers too... And I want to erase those memories..." This is the best way... It has to be done. I felt my heart sting and I looked away from Master to stare off somewhere else. I have to get rid of my past so I can move on.

He stood there silently then walked away from me. "I want you to keep these memories."

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. "W-what?!" I blurted out. I jumped up. "But Master...!"

He snapped his head back in my direction and his eyes glimmered through his mask. "Do you dare defy me?!" He growled out.

I looked down. "No Master... May I at least ask you why?" I don't get it, wouldn't he want me to erase all my memories? What is his reason? Why is he doing this?

He let out a weak sigh and waved me over to him. "Sasuke come here." He sat down on the top of his desk.

I frowned and stepped towards him and gasped as he raised his hand to me. He's going to scold me, I shouldn't have questioned him!

Suddenly he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed my face into his shoulder, his icy finger stroked my hair. "I didn't tell you this but we cannot erase Naruto's memories, no matter how many times we tried he always remembered... It would be pointless to erase yours if he is going to continue reminding you." He smiled. "No... We will allow Naruto his fantasies... He's a very essential part of our family now Sasuke... You and him are the two keys of success." He grabbed my shoulders and looked up at me. "Can you continue without me erasing your memories?"

I closed my eyes. "If Master wishes it. Then I will bare with it..." Damn it... Damn it all...

x-x-x-Naruto P.O.V.-x-x-x

I groaned as I splashed water in my face. Damn is it hot out! I looked over at Gaara who was currently my tutor. "Is that Sakura girl always so... You know... Pissy? She's like a walking menstrual bomb..."

Gaara stared at me silently. I could feel his cold, empty sea foam green eyes examining me closely. "She's a real bitch." He stated bluntly, then walked over to me. "I have a question for you now... What are you?" He asked as he circled me. His fingers traced my collar bone. "Your wounds healed so quickly." He eyes fixed on me. "It's inhuman."

I looked off into the distance as a cool breeze ruffled my hair. "Did you ever hear about the illegal government experiments that occurred ten years ago?" My memories flooded in like a waterfall as I recalled my days strapped to a table with I.V's and hoses protruding from my body. Those days were horrifying. I was merely a child when they tested and prodded my tiny body.

His eyes closed for a moment as he tried to recall any information he had on the subject. "Yeah... They gathered mass amounts of men, women and children to test a new project. They were trying to create stronger humans but 99.9% of them died."

Naruto put his hand on his chest. "I had front row seats to that horror."

He stared at me bewildered. "Don't tell me you're a survivor..."

I frowned. That's right... So many lives wasted for nothing... I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Some I had even became friends with died. I closed my eyes as I pictured the young girl who would cry in my arms after we were sent back into our cells. She was only five years old. I still remember her face. Pale skin, long brown hair, big green eyes and a tiny boney structure. I clenched my teeth. It was mass murder... "The genetically altered me. I can't give you exact details of what they did to me... All I know is I'm strong, and can heal at an abnormal rate... They would cut me open just to watch my wounds close again." I paused as my voice cracked. "What they did was inhumane."

The look in Gaara's eyes changed. "Then how? How do you manage to smile? Was that experience not traumatizing?"

I laughed. "Yeah but it's never going to change who I am!" I pointed at my chest. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

He stared at me with wide eyes then looked down as a small smile appeared on his face. "Amazing..."

I blinked. "Did you say something?" I asked leaned down and looking at him curiously.

He shook his head. "No Nothing..." He whispered then looked at me again. "So where is your mark?"

I blinked then I realized what he was talking about and grinned as I lifted my shirt. "Oh you mean this thing?" I poked the tattoo grinning. "Cool isn't it?"

He reached out his hand and traced the swirl with his finger. "I thought they killed all of the subjects..."

My chest suddenly throbbed once more. I put my hand over my chest, clutching my shirt in a tight grip that made my knuckles turn white. "They tried..."

"Come on Naruto we have to get out of here!" A voice said shaking me to life.

I cracked open my eyes to see a young brown haired girl leaning over me. "What? What's going on?" I muttered as I rose from my bed. I looked at her and realized she was trembling. "H-hey... What's wrong?" Without any warning a gunshot echoed in the small cell and the girl fell to the floor. Blood seeped from her left temple and I looked over to see a man pointing a gun at me. My eyes became wide and I looked at the girl. She came here without so much as a name and died without one. I stared at her then felt anger boil inside of me. "I..."

The man shook his gun at me. "What? Speak up punk, let me hear your last cries for mercy." He said as he laughed along with a few other men.

Something within me snapped and I looked at the man. "I'm going to kill every last fucking one of you, you fucking insect!"

"Naruto?"

My hand twitched as I snapped back to reality. "I'll kill all of them." I growled. "Every fucking last one of them! They made us just to destroy us!" A hand came slap dab out of nowhere and hit me in the back of the head. My eyes widened and I looked up to see Sasuke. A tear escaped my eye as I stared into his dark onyx eyes. That's right... The only thing that kept me alive, was my memories of him...

"Quit fucking slaking off! Both of you dumb shits need to get your asses into gear." He said standing there with a scowl on his face. The way he stood and looked at me made him look so dark and powerful. The hatred in his eyes made my stomach bubble with excitement because I knew what Sasuke was really like. Underneath all that sheer brute muscle and anger stood a fearful and shy child.

I smiled at him. "Okay!" I happily ran back to the training course smiling happily. Sasuke is everything to me... And nobody will change that.

x-x-x-Sasuke P.O.V.-x-x-x

I scoffed then looked at Gaara who just stood there frozen still and wide-eyed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I growled. Then I saw that his body was shaking and it scared me. "G-Garra?" He was the most cold-hearted and fearless guy I knew and he was shaking in fear. What scared him?

He looked up at me petrified. "Naruto suddenly had a different presence. It wasn't the usually bubbly one he usually has, it was dark and violent like some untamed beast... I just found out he was a survivor of the Illegal government experiments that occurred ten years ago..." His voice trailed off. "His eyes..."

I had never seen Gaara so shaken up before. He looked horrified. I looked over at Naruto who was being chased buy Kiba's mutant mutt. "What about his eyes?"

Gaara shook his head. "It was unnatural. They suddenly turned red. He was saying that they tried to kill him then... His eyes just changed..." He quivered then looked at me. "I can't be around this kid anymore, something isn't right with him..."

I looked away. "You're dismissed then. I'll send the others off too and train him myself..." I rubbed my forehead. What the hell is Gaara saying? His eyes turned red? That's not physically possible... I scoffed. It must be all the heat messing with his head. It wouldn't be the first time Gaara has hallucinated out here and freaked out. I watched Naruto as he ran. He was fast. Even Akumaru was having trouble keeping up with him... "Neji, Sakura, Kiba!" I called out. Within a few seconds they all stood before me. "You are dismissed. I'll take it from here." With that they all left and Naruto ran over to me.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously.

I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up and keep running until I tell you to stop!" I watched him scamper off then groaned and combed my fingers through my hair. "This is going to be a fucking hassle."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Within a month Naruto was completely perfect... Other then that horrendous grin he always had, but that I could look past. His movements were flawless, his aim perfect, his intelligence... Well he was lacking in that completely but I didn't need a genius I needed a killer.

I looked at the idiot. "This is your first true mission. The ones before this were merely to test what you could do." I examined him closely. He didn't even look like a killer, but his kind are the ones you should fear the most. "We are going to go undercover. There is a chain high end drug dealers that we have to destroy, these men are animals and we must destroy them. Got it?"

Naruto looked at me as he cocked his pistol. "Got it." His voice was stern and powerful and the look on his face meant he was focused and ready. He's ready. "When will we be leaving to execute the mission?"

I fixed my shirt and looked at him. "In less then two hours so prepare now and-" In mid sentence Naruto pushed me up against the locker and pinned me there. "W-what the fuck Naruto?!" I winced as his hands crushed me against the lockers.

"I'll have plenty of time then." Why is he looking at me like that? His hands slowly pulled away and he touched the side of my face. "Sasuke."

I jerked back hitting my head on the locker. "Don't touch me." I growled hatefully. I don't like this at all, he's acting strange. I slowly went to slide away from him but his knee shot up between my leg. My eyes widened. "Hey watch it you could have-" I looked at Naruto completely dumbfounded. He suddenly kissed me and raped my mouth with his tongue so fast I couldn't even comprehend that it was in fact happening. When he pulled away I stared at him with my jaw wide open. When he leaned in again to do it I clamped my mouth shut and looked away defiantly.

Naruto suddenly laughed. "You didn't change one bit." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on my shoulder and he spoke in a low whisper. "I'm so glad..."

I groaned. Fuck this emotional shit! I again began to thrash and squirm to get free, this time I even tried punching him in the face but he grabbed my hand and caressed it lightly. Okay so fighting him doesn't work... Now what? I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "Naruto look... I want to get ready for this mission so we can leave early and scope out the area... So please."

His hands grabbed my shoulders and he pushed me down on the bench. "I may be an idiot Sasuke but I'm not losing this time. I want this and you can't stop me." He licked the side of my neck causing me to shiver. "You're always too busy with work and it pisses me off."

I clenched my teeth then moaned as he sucked on the thin layer of skin on my neck. "Fuuuuckkkk... Nnnaruto for the love of-Ahh! Christ...!" I tightly clung to his shirt and moaned. In what I found to be a pathetic display of weakness I grinded myself against him pulling myself closer to his warmth. "Naruto..."

Naruto smiled, pressed his lips against mine and grinded his body against mine again and again. He stopped, nuzzled my neck and whispered into my ear. "I love you Sasuke..."

I stared up at the roof. Fucking idiot... Doesn't he know I can never love him back? I closed my eyes. Idiot... My keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps and my reflexes suddenly kicked in and rolled the blonde over onto the floor and jumped up just in time before Hinata appeared in the doorway. "What is it Hinata?" I walked on Naruto's chest and over to Hinata. Bastard tried to rape me. I fixed my shirt and smiled at her.

She flustered. "S-Sasuke master wants me to join you on this mission." Her eyes fell onto Naruto who was still laying on the ground with his arm over his face. "I-is he okay?"

I looked at him. "Get the hell up Naruto." I stood there for a moment and he didn't get up. What the hell? "We'll meet you outside..." I watched her leave and sighed. "Come on Naruto get up already."

"Go on ahead..."

What the hell? I kneeled down and moved his arm away from his face. "Hey what are you doing?" My eyes widened. "You..."

He covered his mouth and began to laugh.

I stood up and kicked him. "Y-you fucker!" I stormed out and grumbled. That's what I get for worrying about him! Damn it I shouldn't have even wasted a moment of my time with him! I touched my lips and growled. "Damn it..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I've been gone for so long and I'm sorry guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Read && Review 3


End file.
